1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
There are known tape recorders for recording and reproducing sound and sound recording electronic cameras or the like capable of recording and reproducing both of sound and images.
Such an apparatus is provided with a so-called counter and has been designed such that the display by the counter changes with the lapse of time or the running of a tape.
In such a sound processing apparatus, when sound is to be reproduced, it has been necessary to look for the location of desired sound with the display by the counter as a standard. When the desired sound is not found out, it has been necessary to rapidly feed or rewind the tape and look for the sound by the help of the counter and the sixth sense, and it has been very difficult to operate such apparatus.
Also, there has been software displaying sound information in personal computers or the like, but some of the software is merely the above-described sound processing apparatus as it has been simulated by software and the operability of the apparatus has never been particularly improved.
Also, in another set of software, an oscilloscope is simulated in the fashion of software, and there has been one which displays sound as a waveform. It has been possible to select a portion of which the sound reproduction is desired on a monitor by selecting means.
However, even when the kind of the sound which is the object of recording changes as when for example, the speaker changes, a similar waveform is displayed and it has been impossible to recognize more or less difference in the waveform with the naked eye and pressure the generation source of the sound. Accordingly, there have been required trial and error such as reproducing the sound and further reproducing this side or that side thereof from that situation and thus, the convenience of use has been bad.
Also, in a sound processing apparatus of this kind, sound is generally represented as a graph on a monitor, and the vertical direction has been a sound pressure axis representative of the strength of waveform and the horizontal direction has been a time axis representative of time. Therefore, when an attempt is made to display sound recorded for a long time at once, it has been necessary to reduce the whole as by changing the axis of abscissas of the graph, for example, from five seconds to one minute per 1 cm. If this is done, there has arisen the problem that when there is sound uttered for a short time in a portion thereof, the graph representative of this sound of short time becomes small and becomes unrecognizable.